Evidence
by Turtlefan141
Summary: They have the motive, they have his prints at the scene, and no one can establish his alibi. But there's one thing that they got wrong. Tim could never kill anyone. Rated for graphic violence and possible strong language.
1. Chapter 1: Sir?

_Now, if you read my new story 'You're not alone in this', you would've seen my message about my writers block for 'Slight Miscalculation', and if you read my latest story 'Zak', you would've seen my message about me either writing a Ninjago or a NCIS story to help me get my mojo back._

_Decision made._

**Warning:** Seeing as this is a NCIS story, I don't really have to tell you that there'll be graphical violence. But I'm gonna tell you anyway. Graphical violence in this story.

**Disclaimer:** I don't, nor will I ever own NCIS. Though let's be honest, if a thirteen was in charge, all ratings would go down the drain.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Sir?**

* * *

Karen would've lied if she said that she took the job for the trills-since there were absolutely none. No, ever since she was a child she wanted to help people. Unfortunately, she couldn't handle the pressure of being a cop, and there was too much blood in being a nurse or doctor. So she had settled for answering 911 calls. And there were many, some fake, but the majority true.

In Washington, crime never sleeps

Which was why, at first, the call seemed no different than any other.

"911, please state your emergency."

_'Help-please help. They've got me, back of the car, they've got me. They're gonna kill me, I know it, god please help.'_

"Hold on sir, please speak clearly, what happened?"

_'They came for me at home, I'm in the boot of their car, they're gonna kill me, please help me-please!'_

"Sir, calm down, please, you're only going to-"

A scream.

Three gunshots.

The line went dead.

"Sir? Sir?"

Silence

Dead silence.


	2. Chapter 2: Old Faces

_Thanks to anyone who's bothered with my story so far. And please review! I do allow anonymous reviews, any and all welcome. Please be warned that any flamers shall be shoved into my jacuzzi. I don't know how it'll help but it sure sounds fun!_

**Warning:** Seeing as this is a NCIS story, I don't really have to tell you that there'll be graphical violence. But I'm gonna tell you anyway. Graphical violence in this story.

**Disclaimer:** I don't, nor will I ever own NCIS. Though let's be honest, if a thirteen year old was in charge, all ratings would go down the drain.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Old Faces**

* * *

"I'm just saying," Ziva started as she jumped out of the passenger seat of the van, "how would a cow jump over the moon?"

"It's just a nursery rhyme Ziva." McGee told her, getting out of the back. "It was created with and about complete nonsense."

"I know, but a cat playing a fiddle? A plate and a spoon running off together? That is more nonsense than I'll ever wish to see."

"Ziva, you're meant to take the poem like I do my life." Tony said with a smile as he stepped down from the driver's seat.

"How's that?"

"With no common sense or thought what so ever." Gibbs cut in as he walked in the middle of their huddled group. "Now hurry up, we need to get this man off Navy propriety and find out why he's there! Tony and Ziva, you two go bag and tag down by the body, McGee, you go search the car at the top."

"Yes boss." The three of them chorused before running off the preform their jobs.

**_~Evidence~_**

"Got something Tony." Ziva stated as she placed a discarded piece of gum into an evidence bag.

Tony looked over and peered at the bag, and sniffed the air for the aroma of the substance. "Peppermint."

"I got that." Ziva said with a role of her eyes. "Abby'll be able to get DNA from the saliva, and we may get our killer."

"I knew that." Tony defended. "I was just testing you." Eager to change the topic, the senior field agent quickly spotted McGee as he walked down from where the car was stationed. "Got all the evidence McGeek?"

"Think so." Tim replied. "God some blood samples, a shoe print that Abby can pick up back at NCIS. You got anything?"

"Gum, sweet wrappers and other rubbish." Tony replied.

"Can't you get DNA from the saliva on the-"

"I never said what was the rubbish."

"Let's go!" Gibbs's order rang through, bringing the three agents out of their convocation.

"Yes boss!" They replied. The co-workers quickly packed up their stuff before joining Jethro in the middle of the priority, where Ducky was just finishing up with his initial analysis of the body.

"I can say that this man was most likely beaten before his death, judging by the bruises, including this very nasty one on his left jaw. He died around five hours ago, most likely by the gunshot wounds to his head and chest. Whoever killed this man obviously wanted to make sure he was dead. Now, Mr. Palmer is sorting adoption papers, so can you help me instead Timothy?"

McGee didn't move. Instead he stayed frozen to the spot, starring at the corpse on the ground. He face rapidly paled and his eyes seemed haunted.

"McGee!"

Upon hearing his boss's tell, Tim's head shot up, and he blinked a few times in a shock. "Yes?"

"You ok McGee?" Ziva asked him. "You're as pale as a shot."

"It's a sheet Ziva, and it's just...I know him."

"Well that makes it a but easier McGeek." Tony said, slapping the younger on the back. "So spill, who is he?"

"He's Daren James. He...he was in my grade at high school."

"A friend?"

"No. He was one of the bullies."

"One of the bullies?" Tony questioned him.

"It was the majority of the grade." McGee admitted quietly. "But Daren was one of the worst."

"Happy to see him dead McGee?"

"No." The young agent shook his head. "No one deserves to die to young. Whether I hate him or not, he still had a family, friends. They'll miss him."

"And yourself?"

McGee sighed and began to walk up to the truck. Something told him that if he told them how he really felt, they would be extremely shocked.


	3. Chapter 3: DNA

_Thanks to anyone who's bothered with my story so far. And ease review! I do allow anonymous reviews, any and all welcomes. Please be warned that any flamers shall be shoved into my jacuzzi. I don't know how it'll help but it sure sounds fun!_

**Warning:** Seeing as this is a NCIS story, I don't really have to tell you that there'll be graphic violence. But I'm gonna tell you anyway. Graphic violence in this story.

**Disclaimer:** I don't, nor will I ever own NCIS. Though let's be honest, if a thirteen year old was in charge, all ratings would go down the drain. I also don't own Walmart or a SIG-Sauer P228.

* * *

**Chapter 3: D.N.A**

* * *

"Got anything?" Gibbs asked as he walked down the corridor of desks. He had just been down to see Ducky, just to find that he hasn't done the autopsy yet.

"Got something Gibbs." Ziva confirmed, jumping up from her desk. She pressed the first button on the remote, which bowed a picture of Daren on the screen. "Daren Drew James, thirty-six, lived about ten minutes from where he was found."

Tony joined her, taking the remote out her hand. "He was in McGeek's grade through high school, regularly caught by teachers bulking others, our Timmy included, and was suspended once for putting poor Tim in hospital."

"Hospital?" Gibbs clarified, turning to the agent in question.

"I stood up to him for once, he didn't like it, I ended up with a broken arm and thirty-seven new stitches." McGee explained, not looking up from his own screen.

"Anyway," DiNozzo continued. "Barely got through high school, and ended up working at Walmart. Never married, never had kids."

"Any family left?" Gibbs asked.

"Both his parents are still alive but he was an only child." McGee stated.

"Alright, McGee, Ziva, go tell them." Gibbs ordered.

The three co-workers looked to one another, as they often did when they couldn't see the method to their boss's madness.

"Err, boss?" Tony began. "Don't you think that it would be better if I went with Ziva to the _parents_ of McGee's _ex bully_?"

"No." Gibbs replied simply. "McGee, Ziva-go."

**_~Evidence~_**

"You think they'll recognise you?" Ziva asked him as he drove, since he had refused to let her drive.

"I hope not." McGee replied. "This is hard enough as it is. If they remember me as the gut their deceased son used to beat up, it's only going to make matters worse."

"I don't know McGee, it was nearly twenty years ago. Water under the pathway and all."

"Bridge." Her friend corrected. "But I guess you're right." He sighed. "Doesn't mean that I don't remember them though."

**_~Evidence~_**

"What you got for me Abby?" Gibbs asked as he walked into her lab.

"Evidence, Gibbs." Abby stated. "Hardcore, prosecution worthy evidence." She walked over to her desk, and held up a evidence bag, a bullet resting in the bottom of it.

"Ducky managed to find this lodged in Daren's ribs. I ran it through the system, it's a SIG-Sauer P228."

"Same we have." Gibbs clarified.

"All Washington NCIS agents have them, yes, but they're also sold via online shops, gun stores, they're quite popular actually." Abby said. "What's even better is the gum that Ziva found."

"Wouldn't it have dried?" Gibbs questioned her as they walked over to the computer.

"You'd think so, but it was only partially dried, most likely kept like that because of moisture. But even then it would have only had to be there for a few hours, which means..." She prompted.

"It would've had to been dropped by the killer." Gibbs finished.

"Probably didn't think it would stay moist." Abby elaborated. "But I'm running it through the database, and then we've found our-"

The machine beeped. The two of them starred at the screen, not believing their eyes.

"Killer..." Abby finished.

Not another word was said between the three of them-Abby, Gibbs, and McGee's unmoving picture pasted across the screen.


	4. Chapter 4: We believe you

_Thanks to anyone who's bothered with my story so far. And ease review! I do allow anonymous reviews, any and all welcomes. Please be warned that any flamers shall be shoved into my jacuzzi. I don't know how it'll help but it sure sounds fun!_

**Warning:** Seeing as this is a NCIS story, I don't really have to tell you that there'll be graphic violence. But I'm gonna tell you anyway. Graphic violence in this story.

**Disclaimer:** I don't, nor will I ever own NCIS. Though let's be honest, if a thirteen year old was in charge, all ratings would go down the drain.

Special shout out to **earthdragon (guest)**, for reviewing on my last two chapters, for the very nice comment on my writing skills compared to my age (13) and for being smart enough to suss out pretty much everything! (BTW-I put 'they' in the phone convocation so it would be gender neutral. Didn't want to give too much away!)

* * *

**Chapter 4: We believe you**

* * *

"He...he can't be dead." Mrs James sobbed into her husband's chest.

"He was so young. He'd only just turned thirty-six last month." Mr James muttered quietly to himself.

"We're very sorry for your loss." Ziva told them.

"We just need to ask a few questions." McGee informed them. The parents nodded solemnly, Mrs James wiping away her tears. "Was Daren acting strange at all recently? Scared or anxious?"

"No. He was just his usual self." His mother told them.

"Who could've done this?" Her husband questioned.

"We'll try our best to find out sir." Ziva promised.

McGee's phone went off, disrupting the mood. His cheeks turning ever so slightly red, he answered the cell.

"Abby, what up?"

_'McGee, you and Ziva need to come back like ASAP.'_

"Why? What's wrong?" He could hear the stress in her voice.

_'Just come back Tim, it's really important.'_ She hung up without another word.

Tim sighed and turned to Ziva. "We need to go back, Abby sounds really anxious about something."

"Ok. Mr and Mrs James, thank you. We'll make sure to try and catch Daren's killer."

"Thank you." Mr James told the pair, his wife nodding in agreement. Ziva and McGee made their way to the door when-

"Timothy?"

McGee froze. He hadn't said his first name, and even if they had heard the convocation on the phone, Abby had only said his nickname. Ziva carried on, having not heard Mrs James, but Tim slowly turned to face her. Her husband having left, she walked up to the agent.

"You remember." Tim said, averting his eyes slightly.

"You don't forget a face after you see him in hospital at your son's hands." The woman informed him. She sighed. "I know your encounters with Daren were...less than pleasant, but know this, he did admire your intelligence. That's why he picked on you. Please though, promise that you'll try your hardest to catch who did this."

Tim took a deep breath in and looked straight into the light brown eyes than Daren had obviously inherited. "I promise."

She nodded. "You better get back before your partner gets suspicious."

Tim nodded and quickly ran to join Ziva, who was waiting in the van.

"What took you?" She asked him.

McGee took one last look at the house, just catching Mrs James through the kitchen window next to her husband.

"Just tying up some loose ends"

**_~Evidence~_**

"But, but it can't be." Tim spluttered as he stared at the D.N.A match on the screen. "I wasn't anywhere near the crime seen at the time of death."

"Where were you McGee?" Gibbs questioned the agent.

"At home writing." He told them.

"Alone I'm guessing?"

McGee blinked at Gibbs's statement, wondering if it was a question or an insult at his less than active social life. "Yeah"

"Which means no one can confirm your alibi." Ziva finished off.

"D.N.A proof, unestablished alibi, the odds are not in your favour McScrewed." Tony told him.

McGee frowned for a moment in thought before turning to his friends. "You guys know that I didn't do this-right?"

"Of corse."

"Never doubt you McGeek."

"We know your innocent Timmy."

At his boss's silence, McGee reluctantly turned to face him. Gibbs's looked to his youngest agent, nodding once.

"We believe you McGee." He confirmed. "Now we just need to get the law to be on our side."


End file.
